Dark
by writerblog7
Summary: Feeling alone and isolated, Sakura leaves the leaf village on her own to go travel the world. On her Journey, she runs into a old friend.
Chapter 1: Lost

I was falling. It seemed like it was

taking forever. I kept falling. It felt like

I would never reach the bottom. It felt

like I was in the ocean, falling towards

the bottom, but a ocean without a

bottom. A never ending pit of despair.

I felt nothing but cold. I didn't

know what to do anymore. I felt so

alone, so isolated. But for that reason

I didn't understand. What was making me

feel so cold, so unfeeling. I felt like I

could just fall forever, never reaching

the bottom like it wouldn't have

mattered. It felt like I was crying.

It was cold , so cold. I was

just drifting away. Drifting away like I

was nothing. My eyes were slowly closing.

It felt like it was the end for me. The end of it all.

All that was on my mind

was of the failed dreams that I didn't

get to accomplish for myself. I was

never strong enough. My eyes were

almost closed all the way when when

it happened. I felt warmth. I felt a

need to belong. It was coming from

above me. I looked up and saw the

light. It was bright and full of warmth.

I then realized a hand was reaching

out for me, But as I reached up to get

it I realized I was to far away. Tears

came crawling back out. Not only

could I not accomplish my dreams,

but I couldn't reach the light and the

warmth of the hand. My eyes began

to close slowly. The light fading away.

My whole life flashing before my

eyes about my my friends, everything I failed at,

and those dark eyes. My eyes were almost closed

until I heard my name being called. I

heard my name over and over again. I

opened my eyes and reached and

reached. I wasn't going to give up, I

haven't accomplished my dreams yet,

I reached and reached and I grabbed

the hand and I got pulled up.

I opened my eyes and I saw Naruto

looking down at me as he was

holding me and crying for me. I

looked around and seen Kakashi

teared up and Sai even looked upset as well.

"What happened?" I asked them all.

"We were in a battle and thought you died on us Sakura!" Naruto said still

crying.

I looked up at them, smiled brightly, and said "Let's go

home". Naruto smiled brightly and

started laughing.

Then we all started laughing.

We walked in the village gates and headed straight for the hospital.

Naruto carried me on his back all the way home. We each got checked out and everyone was okay to leave the hospital except me, of course. Naruto offered to stay, but I told him he should go see Hinata, after all they were a couple. Everyone now had someone except me. Naruto had Hinata, shikamaru had Temari, Ino had Sai, they all just had someone. I was still alone.

Maybe that's why I gave up so quickly back then. If it wasn't for Naruto I'd be dead now. I'll make it up later by treating him to ramen.

My mind suddenly drifted to Sasuke. Last time I seen him was after the ninja war when he left the leaf village to go travel the world alone. He told me "thank you" like he once did a long time. After that day I haven't seen or heard from him.

A week later I was released from the hospital. I was told to stay home for a month to regain strength, so that's exactly what I did. I enjoyed the time I had at home. Nobody really visited me though because they were busy with missions or their new relationships.

I was all alone again. Isolated from everyone. Everyone was so happy, and as much as I wanted to be, I couldn't say the same for myself.

Another week has gone by, and I was still alone. It's been two weeks since the doctor told me to stay home for a month, however, I decided to leave my house now. It's because I needed food and things and nobody came by to see me.

I got up and got dressed. I knew I couldn't be spotted by anyone or I would have to go home again. I snuck out when it was dark out. I had a jacket on with a hoodie up so you couldn't really tell it was me. Just as I started to head to the store I heard someone talking. I could've swore I heard that voice before. I just ignored it and played it off like I was just hearing things.

I started to walk again but I stopped because I heard the voice again. I turned around to go find where it was so I walked straight to the source of the voice.

"Haha, I'm so glad you made it back! It's been so long" I heard Naruto say.

"Hn" I heard Sasuke say back. And I looked around and seen Sasuke and Naruto. Then I heard other voices and laughter. I looked once more and seen others were there as well like Kiba, Hinata, Ino, Sai, Shikamaru. They were all laughing and having a good time without me.

"Why wasn't I invited"? I asked myself. My whole body began to shake and felt tears coming down the side of my face. I turned around and left. I felt more alone then ever after what I saw.

I went home after that instead of going to the store. I was so upset. I've been ignored. I decided it was time for a change. I packed all my stuff I thought I would need then left to go to the hokage tower.

I went straight up to the Hokage's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in" I heard Kakashi say. I walked in and seen him standing and looking out the window.

"Kakashi" I said. He didn't say anything, so I began to speak.

" Right now I need to time to think things over and I need time to become stronger. So I think need to go travel the world for a year, I'll come back. So I want to ask you if you'll let me leave the village for a year to train and become stronger" I said with a brave tone.

He looked at me and sighed.

"Is this what you really want to do?" He asked me. I nodded.

"Very well, I'll send you on a year mission to leave the village and become stronger. When you come back you'll have a test to see how much you've improved" after saying that he looked at me and smiled a sad smile .

"I'm sorry Kakashi sensei, but this is just something I really need to do" I said.

"Just come back safe" he said and then added " are you still injured?"

I lied and said "no, I healed myself". He just smiled and I think he seen through my lie, but he let it slide.

"Goodbye Kakashi, I'll be back soon" I said.

"Come back alive, safe, and more stronger" he said.

"Kakashi sensei, please don't tell anyone about my mission, I don't want anyone to come look for me" I told him and he just nodded.

With that I was gone.


End file.
